


Ice Cream Fluff

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Juudai enjoys spending time with those that he loves – all three of them.
Relationships: Yubel/Yuuki Juudai|Jaden Yuki/Edo Phoenix|Aster Phoenix/Saiou Takuma|Sartorious Kunar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Ice Cream Fluff

**Title:** Ice Cream Fluff  
 **Ship:** Yubel x Juudai x Saiou x Edo  
 **Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 500  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: YGO GX: A95, paragraph with at least 4 fullstops;   
**Notes:** This takes place several years post-canon. It was written for pierrotguru on tumblr.  
 **Summary:** Juudai enjoys spending time with those that he loves – all three of them.

* * *

“All right!” Juudai flashed a grin at the three faces waiting as he returned, his arms full of ice cream. “Here we go!” 

Edo rolled his eyes. “Do you have to be like this?” Juudai wasn’t bothered; he’d seen the way that Edo’s lips twitched just the faintest bit. He’d known Edo long enough to read his expressions – at least most of the time. 

“Yes,” Juudai replied even more cheerfully. “Here, this is for you.” He wriggled his burdens around until he could present a cone of pink ice cream towards Edo. “Apricot for you!” He’d always found it a bit bitter but it would be fine for Edo. 

“Thanks,” Edo muttered. Even now expressing something like that could be sort of like drawing teeth. But the way his eyes lit up as he started to eat his ice cream told Juudai that he’d made the right choice. 

Now he turned to Saiou. “Are you sure you want to try this?” Saiou normally only got vanilla ice cream when they went out for a treat. Juudai liked seeing him try something different, though. Variety was, after all, the spice of life. And Juudai liked his spices. 

Saiou accepted the macha ice cream being held out to him. “Yes. I’ve wanted to know what this tastes like.” 

Juudai nodded; Saiou did enjoy a good tea, after all, and macha ice cream was probably as close as one could get to tea and still be ice cream. 

Now there were only two ice creams left in his hands. He started to concentrate, but before he could make the required effort, Yubel appeared next to him and slipped the vanilla ice cream cone out of his hands. 

“Before you I didn’t know spirits would eat ice cream,” Edo said, nibbling at his own treat. “I’ve never seen it before.” 

“When would you have?” Yubel pointed out. Edo shrugged; his ability to see spirits was confined to Destiny Hero Bloo-D and Yubel, the one because Bloo-D was his partner and because Yubel allowed him and Saiou to see them during their trips out together. 

“One day I’m going to get you to eat something that’s not vanilla,” Juudai promised, leaning over to press his lips against Yubel’s for a few seconds. Then, not wanting the others to feel left out, he did the same thing to Saiou and Edo. Each of them returned it, Edo’s eyes softening a little and Saiou still not quite seeming to believe that this was even happening. 

Yubel snorted some. “I don’t like strong flavors – except you.” Yubel’s eyes flicked over the three of them. Saiou ducked his head while Edo returned the look boldly. Juudai snickered. 

“You are a strong flavor, Yubel,” he told them, before he started to open his own ice cream, chocolate covered vanilla. Yubel rolled all of their eyes, one wing fitting behind him briefly while their free hand brushed his hair. 

Sunshine, ice cream, and those he loved. Today could get no better. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Macha/green tea ice cream and apricot ice cream are flavors that exist in Japan.


End file.
